The sexual stimulation of a person's genitals by that person for their own pleasure may be as old as human kind. There are depictions of male and female masturbation in prehistoric rock paintings in various locations around the world. Depictions of masturbation in the ancient world are common. Devices used by males to aid in masturbation have likely existed for centuries. In the twentieth and twenty-first centuries, the number of masturbation aid devices has increased dramatically. The early 1900's saw the inflatable “blow-up” doll introduced. The late 1900's saw the introduction of the more discreet Fleshlight™. The twenty-first century has introduced a whole new line of devices which, with the aid of computer technology can interact with videos and even other devices. Unfortunately, the latest devices can be cost prohibitive for many potential users. Hence, it is clear that a need exists to provide a simple, inexpensive device and method for facilitating a male orgasm.